The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Delilah.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Phlox cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands of the Phlox paniculata cultivar Lizzy, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,574, as the female, or seed, parent with the Phlox paniculata cultivar Rowie, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.